Secret
by Nagato Rara
Summary: Kisah antara Kagamine Rin, seorang Mage muda yang berbakat dalam sihir, dan Len, seorang anak tanpa kekuatan sihir. Apa yang terjadi kalau Rin tahu tentang Len yang sangat di rahasiakan orang lain? Kalau Len bukanlah orang yang di pikirnya. baca untuk mengetahui kisah mereka berdua. Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, chapter baru akan lama updatenya.
1. Hari ini aneh Itu saja

**Fanfic pertamaku di sini! Dan Rin sebagai pemeran utama.**

 **Rin : Yeah! Aku pemeran utama!**

 **Me : Jangan senang dulu. Pemeran utama gak enak loh... *Smirk***

 **Rin ; Beneren?! Gak mau ah.**

 **Len : Gak papa Rin. Ada aku juga kok...**

 **Rin : *Blush* I-iya... Asalkan ada Len aku tak masalah...**

 **Me : Kita lanjutin aja. Biarkan mereka bermesrahan di sana.**

 **Rin & Len : Kami tidak!**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik gua. Kalau aku pemiliknya, bakalan aku buat banyak anime dari Vocaloid. Plot-nya dalah milikku seorang. Bukan milik orang lain. Itu saja...**

 **All : Read and review!**

* * *

"Mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak. Umurnya tidak lebih dari 5 tahun. Rambut pirang keemasan nya yang sebahu dengan poni panjang sebelah, berantakan tertiup angin. Mata birunya menampakkan kebingungan. Kemana mereka akan membawanya? Dia juga kedinginan. Pakaian yang dia pakai hanya berupa kaus putih lengan pendek dengan celana hitam pendek, dan tidak beralasan kaki.

Butuh waktu lama untuk orang yang membawa anak itu pergi menjawab. Suara tersebut serak seakan habis menangis dan/atau berteriak terus. "Kesuatu tempat yang menyenangkan," Di cengkraman tangan anak itu lebih kuat, seperti dia akan pergi kalau di lepaskan.

Mata anak itu membesar mendengarnya. Dia mulai membayangkan kemana dia akan pergi. Mungkin ke Disneyland atau ke karnival? Dia selalu ingin ke sana. Dari dulu dia dikurung di kamar terus, tidak boleh keluar. "Benar?!" Tanyanya lagi polos.

Dia benar-benar berpikir kalau yang di bilang oleh pembawanya itu benar. Sebagai anak kecil, dia memang polos. Jauh dari dunia orang dewasa yang jahat. Dunia miliknya hanya berwarna putih dan hitam. Hanya ada baik dan jahat. Dan orang di depannya adalah orang baik.

Tapi yang tidak dia ketahui adalah orang yang bersama dia tidaklah baik. Bukan Disneyland ataupun karnival tempat yang mereka tuju. Mereka sekarang berada di atas bukit di dalam hutan. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain tumbuhan hijau.

Anak itu, walaupun polos tidaklah bodoh. "Ini di mana? Kenapa ke dalam hutan?" Dia melihat ke segala arah, mencari tempat menyenangkan yang tadi di sebutkan.

"Memang tidak ada tempat menyenangkan di sini," Anak itu kaget mendengarnya. Suara orang itu tidak ramah lagi di telinganya. Hanya ada ke pahitan di dalam suaranya dan itu membuatnya takut. Dia mencoba lari dari orang itu. Tapi dia lupa bahwa tangannya di cengkram oleh orang tersebut, membuatnya tidak bisa kabur.

"Sekarang tidurlah..." Belum sempat dia berteriak kesakitan saat leher belakangnya di hantam oleh sesuatu yang keras, dia pingsan. Tapi dia berhasil mendengar orang tersebut bicara dengan seseorang.

"Lapor. Anak itu sudah di tanganku. Tinggal di bawa ke sana kan? Oke,"

Dan semuanya menjadi hitam.

* * *

"in-san!" Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku tidak merespon. Aku masih mau tidur lebih lama. 5 menit lagi lah.

"Rin-san!" Suara yang sama lagi. Berisik eh... Enggak lihat kalau aku masih mau tidur. Lagi nyenyak nih. Matahari lagi tidak terlalu panas dan suhunya nyaman.

"Kagamine Rin! Bangun dari tidurmu sekarang juga!" Suara pukulan di sampingku mengejutkan ku. Aku cepat-cepat bangun dan melihat asal suara.

Hiyama sensei berada di depanku. Mata coklatnya melotot ke aku. Sebuah penggaris kayu terdapat di tangannya, siap memukul siapapun yang berani mencari masalah. Dan yang mencari masalah itu aku. Aku ketahuan tidur di kelas lagi.

"Sudah selesai mimpi indahnya?" Suara Hiyama sensei yang di taburi oleh gula membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "Iya sensei... Apa aku kena hukuman?" tanya ku manis. Mungkin bisa mengurangi amarah nya sedikit.

Dan salah. Hiyama sensei tambah marah karena aku pura-pura polos. "Tidak..." Aku hampir mengeluarkan nafas lega, "Tentu saja! Sekarang keluar dan menghadap KepSek di kantor saat pulang nanti!"

"Baik.. baik.." Aku meregangkan tangan ku yang pegal akibat tidur di atas meja. Aku dengan senang hati keluar kelas ketimbang mendengar ceramah tak jelas Hiyama sensei. Aku menghiraukan bisikan yang di lemparkan padaku. Toh, aku sudah biasa dengan perlakuan itu.

Dengan santainya, aku keluar kelas. Anak penurut aku ini, aku berdiri di depan pintu. Sekali-kali, aku mengintip ke dalam. Hiyama sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang pelajaran apa pun itu dan aku juga tidak peduli.

Merasa aman dengan situasi di sekitar kelas, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Gak mungkin kan aku tunggu di luar sampai pelajaran selesai. Kakiku bakalan kram duluan. Keliling sekolah saja, lebih bauk dari tunggu di sana.

Selagi jalan mengelilingi sekolah, aku memikirkan mimpiku tadi. Sudah ke sekian kali aku bermimpi tentang anak itu. Setiap mimpi tidak sama, mungkin berlanjut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bermimpi tentang itu.

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu. Walaupun penampilannya mirip dengan seseorang di sekolah ini. Dan aku Kagamine Rin, tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak seperti itu. Pakaiannya saja seperti anak jalanan. Rasanya aneh bermimpi seperti itu setiap kali aku tidur.

Oh ya, Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Seperti yang kalian baca/dengar apalah, namaku Kagamine Rin. 15 tahun. Mempunyai rambut pirang sebahu yang selalu ku uraikan. Dan selalu memakai pita putih besar, yang selalu bergoyang setiap kali aku jalan, dan tidak lupa 4 jepit rambut putih untuk mencegah poniku menghalangi pandanganku. Dan aku sangat suka dengan buah berwarna orange berbentuk bulat dan rasanya manis, yaitu jeruk! Aku sangat suka jeruk. Dan orang bilang aku sangat terobsesi dengan buah itu.

Aku adalah anak dari Kagamine Rinto dan Lenka. Yang merupakan Mage terkuat di Magia. Karena aku adalah anak mereka, aku mewarisi sihir yang mereka gunakan. Yaitu sihir elemen air dan api. Air dari ibuku yang selalu tenang tapi seram kalau marah dan api dari ayahku yang temperamen tapi nyaman ketika sedang baik.

Asal kalian tahu, dunia ini di penuhi oleh kekuatan sihir. Para pengguna sihir di sebut Mage. Bisa dibilang semua orang di sini adalah Mage. Setiap orang terlahir dengan kekuatan sihir, kuat ataupun lemah. Jadi...ya! Semuanya bisa menggunakan sihir. Kecuali satu orang yang ku tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan sihir di dalamnya. Oke, lupakan soal orang itu. Kita lanjutkan tentang Mage ini.

Untuk melatih kekuatan sihir mereka, maka di buatlah sekolah khusus untuk mempelajari sihir. Salah satunya adalah sekolah ini. Magic Academy! ( **A/N Nama jelek aku tahu. Tapi duli amat!** ) Sekolah terbaik untuk mempelajari sihir bagi pemula di seluruh Magia. Atau itulah yang sering dikatakan orang lain tentang sekolah ini. Walaupun aku rasa tidak sampai segitunya. Lanjut lagi! Jadi ini adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di sini. Kami tidak hanya mempelajari sihir saja, juga ada program bertarung menggunakan sihir. Walaupun pelajaran biasa juga ada. Seperti sejarah, Matematika, biologi, ini itu apalah.

Sudah cukup dengan pengenalan diri dan penjelesan tentang sekolah ini.

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang dan terjatuh dengan posisi jatuh biasa. Bukan seperti di anime-anime shojo itu ya. "H-Hei! Liat jalan dong!" Aku meneriaki orang yang menabrakku itu. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan memberi dia _death glare_.

Sementara itu, aku memperhatikan orang yang menabrakku. Seorang cowok seusiaku. Dengan rambut pirang keemasan sebahu yang di ikat _ponytail_ tinggi, sementara poninya yang panjang sebelah di biarkan dan sebelahnya di jepit. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang berarti dia merupakan murid sini.

"Woi! Dengar orang bicara gak sih?!" Aku membentaknya. Tapi dia tidak juga membalas. Dari tadi hanya memandang ke lantai. Ada apa dengan lantainya sih? Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi orang ini membuatku kesal. Cowok itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Len! Kau di mana Len?" dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar suara cewek memanggil orang dengan nama Len. Dan dari mana dia datang, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di hadapan cowok itu. Dia memegang tangannya. "Kemana saja sih Len? Aku jadi panik tahu!"

Aku langsung mengenal cewek itu. Hatsune Miku, bisa dibilang putri di sekolah ini. Bukan putri asli, hanya sangat populer. Dan salah satu Mage terkuat di sekolah sebagai pengguna elemen angin dan petir. Rambut _teal_ nya yang sepanjang lututnya di ikat _pigtails,_ kesannya seperti kekanak-kanakan. Tidak seperti denganku, cowok itu, Len kalau tidak salah, langsung menjawabnya. "Jalan-jalan,"

"Lain kali beri tahu," Dengan itu dia menarik Len pergi. Tidak menyadari aku yang berdiri di hadapannya "Oh ya Kagamine-san. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Len," Dia mengatakan itu tanpa berbalik menghadapku. paling tidak dia menyadari aku di sini. Tapi... Dia mengancamku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan dia. Memang dia siapanya. Lagipula, dia yang menabrakku, bukan seperti aku ingin dekat-dekat dengan orang macam tu.

Sebelum mereka menghilang di balik lorong, Len membalikkan badannya dan melambai kepadaku. "Bye bye..." ujarnya pelan. Aku ikut melambaikan tangan dengan canggung. Aneh...

Aku memeriksa jam tanganku yang berhiasan stiker jeruk. "Oh tidak..." gumamku panik. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Hiyama sensei akan berakhir. Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke depan pintu kelas sebelum ketahuan. Aku tidak mau menambah hukuman karena tidak mengikuti peraturan untuk tidak jalan-jalan waktu pelajaran.

Cowok itu, Len... Dia juga jalan-jalan. Dan Miku bersama dengan dia. Itu sangat aneh, mengingat bahwa Miku jarang berteman dengan anak cowok.

 _Kring! Kring!_

"Astaganaga!" Dan aku pas-pasan berhenti tepat di depan kelas ketka Hiyama sensei keluar. "Oh bagus, tidak kemana-mana. Masuk sana,"

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali untukku yang di tahan dan harus bertemu dengan KepSek. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, apa hariku bisa bertambah membosankan?

Aku berjalan menuju kantor KepSek dengan langkah malas. Staf yang mengatur orang untuk mengatur pertemuan hanya bisa menatapku bosan. "Lagi?" Menggangguk saja, malas bicara. Dia mempersihlakan aku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Aku mengira hanya aku yang berada di ruangan ini. Ternyata salah. Yang mengejutkan adalah anak cowok yang ku tabrak tadi juga ada di sini. Dengan santainya duduk sambil mendengar lagu lewat _headset_ nya. Di sampingnya, guru sihir kami, Yowane Haku sedang berbicara dengan KepSek. KepSek kami, Yuuma, hanya mendengarkan saja.

Jarang sekali aku bisa melihat Yuuma sensei. Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. itupun sudah hampir setahun yang lalu. Tapi waktu menemukannya, semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Rambut pinknya memang sangat mencolok. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan dia selalu mengenakan topi.

Matanya menangkap pergerakanku. Dia menyuruh Haku-san, Haku sendiri yang menyuruh semua orang memanggilnya begitu, berhenti berbicara. Sementara Len masih berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. "Silahkan duduk Kagamine-san,"

Aku ragu-ragu duduk di samping Len, hanya itu kursi yang ada. Menghadap Yuuma sensei adalah petanda buruk. Hampi tidak ada yang selamat ketika keluar dari kantornya. Bukan mati, biasanya semua keluar dari sekolah dengan muka hancur lebur seperti di bantai.

"Kalau takut mukamu hancur lebur jangan takut. Aku tidak sejahat itu," Yuuma sensei yang memulai pembicaraan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku? Gampang saja, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Paling tidak aku sedikit lebih aman mendengarnya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Hiyama-san selalu mengomel tentang kamu yang menggangu pelajaran di kelasnya. Tidur di kelas, main HP terus, melamun, bercanda dengan teman di sebelah... dan seterusnya. Jadi akan ku beri kau hukuman." dia menjelaskan.

Sudah pasti Hiyama sensei akan melaporkan aku ke KepSek. "Beri apa saja asalkan jangan yang aneh-aneh,"

Yuuma sensei memberikan senyum aneh. "Gak aneh kok," Senyum itu tidak menenagkanku. Malah aku rasa hukumanku akan sangat aneh dan tak akan aku suka. Yuuma sensei mengalihkan pandangaannya ke Len yang masih santai mendengar lagu. "Len-kun,"

Seketika saja Len langsung merespon. "Iya?" tanyanya polos. Dia dari tadi tidak mendengar kami berbicara apa? Dia melepaskan _headset_ dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemanggilnya.

"Tidak masalahkan kalau bersama dengan Kagamine-san untuk sementara?" tanya Yuuma sensei. Memang kenapa dengan Len sampai suruh aku bersama dengan dia? Aku rasa Len juga bukan pembuat onar atau apapun itu. Dia kelihatan seperti anak baik-baik.

"Len mau," setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Len menjawab juga. Dia memasang senyum polosnya dan mengangguk terus. Haku-san tampak tidak nyaman dengan ide Len bersamaku ini sementara Yuuma sensei malah tampak senang. "Sudah kubilang pasti dia mau," ujarnya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Belum tentu Rin-san mau. Menjaganya bukan... hal yang mudah. Aku saja kewalahan," bantah Haku-san. Yuuma sensei tentu tidak menyerah. Dia juga membalas, "Tentu saja dia mau. Ini hukumannya dan harus di terima. Mau tidak mau!"

Sudah ku tebak itu pasti hukuman untukku. Mendengar dari arah pembicaraan dan Len yang dari awal sedang di dalam kantor, tidak susah menebak itu hukuman dari Yuuma sensei. KArena itu aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Aku tidak bodoh kalek. Sementara pasangan itu sedang bertengkar, dan namaku di lempar sana-sini, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Len saja.

Len sepertinya fokus mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka. Sebab dia tidak menyadari aku yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Woi," Percobaan pertama. Gagal. "Hei!" Gagal juga. "Dengar gak?!" Gagal juga. "Len-san!" Len langsung bereaksi saat aku memanggil namanya.

Dia mengirimkan wajah bertanya nya. "Ayo keluar saja," Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Dia kan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menerima uluran tanganku.

Bersama-sama, kami keluar dari kantor. Aku mengajaknya menuju taman yang berada di samping sekolah. Kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang jadi taman ini agak sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli satu es krim rasa jeruk dan duduk di ayunan. Peduli amat orang melihatku seperti anak kecil.

Aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krim ku sebelum meleleh. Gara-gara tidak ada kerjaan, Len main dengan anak kucing yang datang entah dari mana. "Meaw..."

Setelah menghabiskan es krim ku, aku tidak tahu mau apa. Mau bicara dengan Len, dia tidak mendengarku lagi. Aku sudah menyerah untuk memulai percakapan dengan anak itu. Dan seketika itu, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Bodoh!" Aku memukul kepalaku terus. Kenapa aku harus mengajak Len keluar ke taman tanpa memberitahu Yuuma sensei. Dan sekarang aku terjebak di situasi canggung yang aku sendiri tidak tahu cara menghilangkanya. "Gimana nih..." gumamku lirih memandang Len yang masih serunya bermain dengan anak kucing.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam kantor KepSek...

"Yuuma sensei..." Haku berhenti bicara. Dia baru menyadari kalau Rin dan Len sudah tidak ada di kursi mereka. "Apa?!"

"Mereka sudah pergi," Yuuma tidak sadar kalau Rin dan Len sudah pergi sampai Haku menunjuk ke arah tempat mereka duduk tadi. "Oh..." Yuuma hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak bisakah mereka duduk diam dan tidak pergi kemana-mana? Dalam pikiran terdalamnya, dia tahu mereka tidak mau. Siapa mau nonton 2 guru sedang bertengkar tentang hal sepele.

"Mau ku panggil mereka?" tawar Haku. Yuuma menggeleng, "Gak usah. Nanti ku kirin pesan aja," Dia mengambil HP miliknya dan mulai mengetik dengan cepat.

 **Yo, Rin! Ada pesan untuk mu. Len aku titip padamu. Kasih dia tinggal di rumahmu saja. Jaga dia ya!**

 **P.S. harus panggil dia dengan namanya baru dia merespon**

"Udah. Tinggal liat perkembangannya saja," ujar Yuuma santai. Haku tidak sesantai itu. Dia tetap cemas walaupun Yuuma bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. "Semoga saja Kagamine-san bisa mengubahnya agar bisa seperti dulu,"

"Semoga saja," kata Haku. "Bisa perbaiki kesalahan kita..." gumam Haku untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kembali kepada sahabat pirang kita.

 _Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto Zenzen shiranai uchi_ _ni._ Lagu Melancholic yang pernah ku nyanyikan tiba-tiba muncul enyat darimana. Butuh beberapa detik untukku menyadari itu ternyata suara HP-ku. Aku lupa kalau aku menyetel dering HP kalau ada pesan yang masuk.

Layar depan menunjukkan kalau pengirim pesan itu dari Yuuma sensei. Palingan soal kenapa aku dan Len pergi atau untuk suruh aku langsung pulang.

Aku melotot ke layar HP, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku baca. Aku mengucek mataku dan membaca pesannya lagi. "Ini bukan bohongan kan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Yuuma sensei lagi.

 **'Asalkan kau tahu, ini asli. Mau tidak mau terima. Aku sudah beritahu orang tuamu soal itu.**

 **Bersenang-senanglah dengan teman barumu itu.**

 **P.S. Dan jangan buat aneh-aneh dengan Len'**

 _Dia bisa baca pikiranku lewat layar HP?!_ pekikku dalam hati. Harus hati-hati nih kalau mau kirim pesan dengan dia. Tidak mau pikiranku, tempat palaing aman, di masuki orang seperti dia. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

 **'Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran lewat HP. Aku bisa liat Kagamine-san lewat jendela kantor'**

Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Paling tidak aku aman untuk sekarang. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di depan mataku. Aku memandang Len risih. Kenapa Yuuma sensei harus sampai buat Len tinggal denganku, memang dia tidak punya tempat tinggal atau apa, paling tidak cari rumah cowok lain. Masa harus ke rumah cewek.

Di tambah... Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di sini. Mereka pergi bulan madu dan kapanlah mereka akan pulang lagi. Aku dan Len... Tinggal bersama... Dalam satu rumah... Tanpa ada orang tua... Berdua-an... Dan dia cowok, sementara aku cewek...

Hari ini hari yang sangat sangat aneh dan buruk. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Mau rasanya aku teriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena ini adalah tempat umum. Lain kali, aku harus menonjok muka Yuuma sensei. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk meninjunya.

"Len..." panggilku malas. Aku sedang tidak ada tenaga untuk bicara. Len berhenti main dengan anak kucing-nya dan memandang ke arah Rin, memiringkan kepalanya. " _Nani_?"

"Kamu sekarang tinggal di rumahku. Jadi ikut aku, kita akan pulang," Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman. Len segera berdiri dan mengikuti di belakangku seperti seekor anjing mengikuti majikannya. Atau memang seperti itu? Aku di tugaskan untuk menjaga Len oleh Yuuma sensei. Jadi aku majikan dia anjingnya.

Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Moga-moga saja Len yang tinggal bersamaku tidak akan menimbulakan banyak masalah. Aku sudah punya banyak masalah di tanganku dan aku tidak mau menambahnya lagi.

Tapi, yang tidak ku ketahui... Akan ada banyak masalah baru yang akan ku hadapi. Dan semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Len. Teman akan menjadi musuh dan musuh akan menjadi teman.

Dan aku menyadarinya tidak lama lagi. Dalam waktu 1 minggu, semuanya akan berubah. Dan masa depan Magia ada di dalam tanganku.

* * *

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**


	2. Anak Ini Kelewat Polos

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu.**

 **Rin : Lama sekali, aku dan Len bosan menunggu.**

 **Iya iya, maaf.**

 **Len : Lain kali cepat dikit!**

 **Iya iya! Ku usahakan.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milikku. Tapi cerita ini adalah milikku.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Anak ini Kelewat Polos**

Aku membalikkan badanku di atas kasurku yang empuk dan hangat. Anehnya, makin lama, aku makin hangat saja. Aku beringsur mendekati sumber hangatku itu, tepat di sebelah posisi tidurku, sampai sumber hangat itu memeluk diriku. Aku balas memeluk sumber hangatku itu, tanpa memedulikan kejanggalan apapun. Dan tidak lama, sumber hangat atau apapun itu bergerak...

Eh...? Aku membuka mataku dan terbelalak. Aku berbaring berhadapan dengan seseorang. Rambut pirang berantakannya menutupi bantalku dan wajah imut seorang malaikat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Yang mengangetkanku adalah bahwa seseorang itu adalah cowok. Anak cowok tidur denganku. Tidur. Sama-sama. Satu kasur. Semalan aku tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan dia kan? Siapapun dia itu. Oh tidak, semoga saja tidak. Harga diriku akan hancur kalau aku melakukannya dengan anak cowok yang tidak ku kenal. Aku baru 15 tahun. Gimana kalau aku hamil?

Kembali dari alam pikiran Rin yang ajaib, lebih tepatnya berantakan sih, aku tersadar aku masih memeluk dia. Capat-cepat aku dorong dia menjauh dari aku, moga-moga saja dia jatuh dan bukan aku. Sialnya aku men-jinx kan perkataanku, bukan dia yang jatuh melainkan aku. Terkutuk juga kasurku yang kecil. Belikan aku kasur besar sedikit juga kali? Aku mengerang kesakitan saat kepalaku bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu.

"Ouch" aku meraba-raba kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Ini benar-benar bukan cara bangun pagi yang bagus. Bukannya segar, aku malah stress sendiri. Coba saja kalau kau yang jadi aku. Menemukan cowok tidur sekasur dengan mu, mendorongnya, malah kau yang jatuh, dan kepalamu terbentur. pasti kesalkan, dan ini yang kurasakan. Untung saja aku masih mengantuk dan tidak terlalu fokus. Kalau tidak sudah ku panggang dia hidup-hidpu atau ku tenggelamkan dia dengan sihirku.

Aku mengamati badanku lewat cermin lemariku, untung juga aku mendarat di depan lemari. Aman, hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang ini. Aku masih menggunakan piyama tanpa kekurangan pakaian satu pun. Berarti aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan dia semalam... atau iya? Bisa saja kan aku pakai baju setelah melakukan 'itu'? Tubuhku terasa sangat pegal, apalagi di bagian kaki dan pinggang, dan aku baru menyadari hal tersebut. Mulutku juga terassa sangat kering dn susah mengeluarkan suara, seakan habis berteriak sangat keras. Dan aku ada kantong mata, yang sangat jarang di dapati.

"Siapapun yang tisur di atas kasurku akan maati..." geramku kesal. Mataku berapi-rapi dengan amarah yang tidak dapat ku jelaskan. Akan ku siksa dia pelan-pelan sampai aku puas. Mungkin membakar dia sedikit sedikit atau menenggelamkannya pelan-pelan. ungkin juga cari cara lain. Tanpa sihir mungkin? Mungkin dengan senjata atau sejenis. Yang pasti tidak akan ku biarkan dia bebas. Oh... Betapa sadisnya diriku ini.

Aku terkekeh-kekeh dengan tidak elitnya seperti orang gila. Saking terfokus pada pikiranku sendiri bagaimana menyiksa dia, aku tidak menyadari cowok pirang itu sudah bangun dan sekarang berada tepat di depan wajahku. "Kya!" teriakku kaget. Mengangetkan semua burung-burung di luar, kucing dia tas atap rumah orang, serta orang yang masih tidur. Jadi secara singkat saja, aku mengangetkan semua makhluk hidup.

Itulah pagi hariku saat hari libur. Mungkin setiap hari juga, setelah Yuuma sensei menitip seorang cowok untuk tinggal bersamaku entah sampai kapan.

* * *

Pagi hari di hari yang sama.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk berhadapan di meja dengan Len, cowok tadi, sambil menikmati sarapan. Simpel aja, pancake dengan saus maple. Enak sih enak, makanan buatan sendiri, tapi aku tidak nafsu makan. Kejadian tadi pagi masih membekas di pikiranku. Lihat saja, Len, malah lahap memakan pancake nya, sampai belepotan di meja. Anak ini seperti anak kecil saja. Penampilan keren, tapi sikap seperti... _gitu._

"Rin tidak makan?" Aku mendongak melihat Len yang dengan polosnya menatapku yang sedang memainkan garpu. Raut wajahnya hanya menampakkan keinginketahuan, tanpa ada sedikit penyesalan sekalipun. Tanpa sadar, genggaman aku pada garpuku menguat, sampai membengkokkan garpu malang itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalau tidur satu kasur dengan cewek yang belum kau kenal itu haram? "Rin.. Marah?" _Eh...?_

Mataku melotot ke arah Len. Lihatlah dia, dengan imut nya memiringkan kepalanya, gemas sekali. Ingin ku cubit dia rasanya. Tetap tidak ada perasaan bersalah di tampangnya, polos sekali. "Rin marah sama Len?" Plus dia memanggil dirinya sendiri menggunakan nama nya. Bentar bentar bentar. Aku melenceng. Kenapa aku malah membicarakan perilakunya? Salah fokus, salah fokus! Aku harusnya memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Len. Apa aku kesal? Iya. Tapi apakah aku marah sama dia? Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya salah saja memarahi dia, seperti dia itu anak kecil yang berbuat tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

Kami hanya diam. Aku diam karena malas menganggapi dan Len diam menunggu jawabna dariku. Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi canggung seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas. Tidak akan ada orang yang angkat bicara, maka aku saja. "Aku tidak marah," jawabku singkat. "Er... Wajah Rin.. em... kesal?" balas Len. Dia menyadarinya. Itu antara aku yang memang terlihat kesal dengan jelas atau Len memang pengamat yang baik. Aku masih kesal, sangat kesal malahan. Kejadian tadi pagi tidak bisa dilewati begitu saja. Harus ada penjelasan. Dan pasnya, pelakunya ada di depanku, sedang meminta perhatianku.

Len tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mataku yang ingin membunuhnya. "Len salah?" Akhirnya dia mengetahui kesalahannya. Tinggal tunggu saja dan dia pasti akan meminta maaf sambil berlutut. Memohon ampun terus. Lalu dia akan menjadi pelayanku dan dia akan membantuku menguasai dunia ini dengan kehebatanku. Dan aku malah berpikiran tidak jelas seperti tadi. Pikiranku ini memang hebat sekali. Jadi lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi kecuali bagian Len akan minta maaf kepadaku. "Salah apa?" Masalahnya... Anak itu, Len, tidak menyadari kesalahannya dan malah bertanya kepadaku. Oke, sekarang saat nya memberi dia pelajaran.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Len yang masih menatapku dengan polos, seperti tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Begini Len," aku memulai. "Tadi pagi, kau itu tidur sekasur dengan ku. Tanpa izin dariku. Asal tahu saja, cewek tidak tidur dengan cowok sembarangan. Bilang saja kalau itu dilarang. Kecuali mereka menikah atau apalah istilahnya. Untung saja kita hanya tidur, tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat kita menyesal. Mengerti?" Aku memberi penekanan di kata 'mengerti' di akhir penjelasan. Moga-moga saja dia mengerti dan tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Dia ingin membantah. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidur berdua salah? Yuuma dan Haku tidur bersama. Tidak salah," _Anak ini..._ pikirku geram. Dia masih mau membalas. Walau begitu, mendengar Yuuma sensei dan Haku-san tidur bersama itu mengejutkanku, rumor mengatakan kalau mereka itu pasangan, dan bagaimana Len bisa tahu hal itu. Aku belum kenal dia, tapi pasti dia tidak berbohong. "I-itu... Aku juga tidak tahu..." Aku menyerah saja. Sebelum dia mulai bertanya lagi. Aku mau mandi dan menghabiskan waktuku melatih sihirku. Aku harus menjadi yang terkuat.

"'Melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat kita menyesal' apa? Len tidak mengerti," Hampir saja aku terpeleset saat pergi mendengar pertanyaannya. Anak ini kelewat polos atau memang tidak mengerti? Dipikir-pikir... Apa perbedaan kedua pertanyaanku tadi juga.

Susah sekali lah hidup ku tinggal dengan orang itu. Kalau saja bukan Yuuma sensei yang menyuruhku, sudah pasti ku tendang bokong Len keluar dari rumahku.

* * *

"Ah... Segarnya!" aku berseru nyaring sambil meregangkan tubuh. Sehabis mandi memang membuat tubuhmu menjadi lebih _refresh._ Pikiranku yang awalnya kalang kabut akhirnya lancar juga. Pikiran tentang Len sudah kubuang jauh-jauh. Sekarang hanya ada tentang aku dan bagaimana caraku melatih kekuatan sihirku agar menjadi lebiih kuat. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengangguku lagi.

 _Kalau ada yang berniat menganggu hari ini..._ aku terkekeh pelan, _akan kubakar dia, lalu, ku basahi dan kubakar sampai seterusnya..._ Aku memang agak sadis jadi jangan kaget mendengar/membaca isi pikiranku saat aku sedang tidak _mood._

Setelah berganti pakaian yang lebih santai, kaus putih dengan celana _training_ merah, aku menuju halaman belakang rumahku, yang tergolong sangat luas. Tidak banyak tumbuhan di sini, hanya ada beberapa pohon di ujung halaman dengan satu kolam kecil. Dari dulu tempat ini dijadikan tempat untuk berlatih kekuatan sihir. Karena kekuatan ayahku adalah api, ibuku berusaha meminimaliskan kerusakan atau barang yang mudah terbakar, jadi tidak ada banyak pohon atau semak-semak. Sementara kolam kecil itu adalah untuk ibu melatih sihir airnya. Dia bisa saja mengeluarkan air menggunakan sihirnya, tapi lebih gampang jika sudah ada air di sekitar.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai ke belakang saat berada di akhir penjelasan singkat tentang halaman belakang rumahku. Halamannya sama persis seperti minggu lalu saat aku berlatih. Saat latihan, aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku. Tidak ada yang bisa ku jadikan sasaran tembak, aku menembak pohon, tanah, ke arah langit atau/dan rumah tetanggaku. Dia jelas sekali tidak senang rumahnya hangus sebelah akibat ulahku. Singkat cerita saja, halaman belakangku hancur berantakan. Pohon hangus dan tanah berlubang. Bukan pemandangan yang enak.

Tentu saja aku tidak peduli. Aku melangkah ke tengah, memerhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada orang, bagus. Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang melihat aku berlatih. Mungkin saja gara-gara aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu tentang kemampuan ku secara keseluruhan.

Aku memulai latihan dengan melakukan beberapa sihir sederhana. "Water Magic:Water Bullets!" Selusin gumpalan air muncul di sekitarku, seketika itu, 12 gumpalan air itu ku tembakkan ke arah salah satu pohon jauh di ujung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pohon tersebut berlubang kemudian roboh. Water Bullets memang sihir sederhana,tapi kalau penggunanya pandai, airnya bisa setajam pisau yang baru diasah, mengiris apa saja. Kalau tidak pandai, palingan seperti di ciprat air biasa, tidak ada sakitnya. Ini masih permulaan dan hanya sihir airku, belum sihir api. Lanjut.

"Fire Magic:Fire Balls!" Dua api biru muncul di kedua telapak tanganku, ku lemparkan sembarangan arah, dan semoga saja tidak mengenai rumah sebelah. Untungnya saja, api nya hanya mengenai bebatuan dekat kolam, tidak ada yang terbakar. Ini sihir tersimpel. Hampir semua pemula bisa menggunakan sihir ini. Sakit atau tidak semua tergantung dari kekuatan perapalnya. Kekuatannya bisa dilihat dari warna api. Api warna kuning atau orange itu api lemah, untuk pengguna sihir api dan air, sama sekali tidak sakit, hanya terasa agak hangat.

Yang kedua warna merah, hampir semua pengguna sihir api memiliki warna api merah. Api ini lebih panas, kira-kira sepanas api biasa atau lebih. Bagaimana aku tahu apinya sepanas api biasa? Jawabannya gampang. Aku pernah memasukkan tanganku ke dalam api. Tanganku tidak terbakar, apalagi terluka. Aku sudah melapisi tanganku dengan sihir apa. Jadi aku hanya bisa merasakan panasnya. Enggak panas-panas amat sih, mungkin sekitar 50 sampai 60 derajat Celcius. Panas? Bagiku engggak, sudah biasa.

Ketiga, seperti apiku tadi, warnanya biru. Pengguna sihir api tingkat tinggi semuanya memiliki warna api ini. Panasnya kira-kira seperti api kompor. Api kompor kan warnanya biru juga. Karena tidak pernah mencoba merasakan panasnya, aku tidak tahu sepanas apa, hanya mengira-ngira. Bagi yang memberitahu rasanya, aku dengan senang hati menembakkannya ke arah kalian, kemudian memberitahuku.

Dan yang terakhir adalah api putih atau hitam. Kedua api tersebut merupakan yang terpanas dan terkuat. Saking panasnya, baja saja bisa meleleh, seperti memotong mentega dengan pisau. Ada rumor juga yang mengatakan kalau api hitam tidak bisa padam, meskipun sudah disirami air banyak-banyak. Hanya akan padam kalau penggunanya yang memadamkannya. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti, karena di era ini, era damai, tidak ada yang melihat seorang Mage api putih atau hitam.

"Pemanasan selesai..." gumamku. Aku melemaskan seluruh badanku, bersiap-siap untuk merapalkan sihir yang lebih susah daripada yang tadi. Aku menutup mata dan mengambil nafas yang banyak. Butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi agar bisa memunculkan sihir tingkat tinggi, aku tidak mau sihirku meledak tepat di wajahku saat masih diproses. Jujur saja, aku pernah mengalaminya gara-gara ada iseng menggangguku saat latihan. Tentu saja yang iseng langsung ku panggang dia hidup-hidup danharus masuk rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Tetap saja, pengalaman tersebut sangat tidak enak.

Ku buka mataku, pandangan fokus ke depan. Dengan suara yang kecil, tapi jelas dan lantang aku merapalkan sihir berikutnya, "Fire Magic:Blazing Wheel" Sebuah bola api kecil muncul di telapak tanganku, perlahan membesar terus dan berubah menyerupai setir mobil. Aku tetap berkonsentrasi, memfokuskan semua pikiranku agar sihir ini berhasil. Aku tersenyum senang ketika apiku sudah sebesar bola basket, agak lebih besar sedikit aku rasa. Segera saja, aku melempar 'setir mobil' api yang baru kubuat.

Senyumku mengembang melihat api ku tidak padam, aku memfokuskan pikiran lagi untuk membuat apiku tambah panas dan berhasil. Berhasil, sihir yang kubuat sendiri akhirnya bisa aku kuasai. Konsepnya sederhana, ysitu seperti bumerang. Saat mencapai satu titik tertentu, akan secara otomatis kembali ke arahku dan aku bisa menangkapnya kembali. Kalau konsentrasiku tidak pecah, aku bisa melakukan sihir ini terus.

Sepertinya apiku sudah mencapai titik tersebut, aku melihat seberapa jauh sihirku bisa capai, 30 meter, oke juga lah. Segera saja, apiku berputar kembali ke arahku, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil api tersebut, sampai suara di belakang mengejutkanku. Apa aku sudah memberitahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku kehilangan konsentrasi? Belum? Akan kujelaskan. Singkatnya, karena api yang terkumpul sangat kuat tekanannya, aku harus bisa mengontrolnya agar tidak lepas kendali. Kalau konsentrasiku hilang, tekanan yang terkumpul akan lepas dan 'BUM!'

Itulah yang terjadi sekarang ini. Fokusku semerta-merta hilang dan sihirku sudah siap meledak tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Dengan cepat aku melangkah ke samping dan membiarkan 'Blazing Wheel' ku melintas. Dan suara 'BUM!' keras menggemparkan suasana tenang. Burung berkicau pergi dan aku menyadari beberapa tetanggaku mencoba mencari asal suara ledakan keras tadi, karena mengejutkan mereka. Tidak terkecuali aku, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Menghindar gooblok!" teriakku panik kepada orang yang mengejutkanku tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len. Dia pasti sedang mengelilingi rumah dan tidak sengaja melihatku di sini. _Timing_ nya sangat buruk sekali, dia berada di lintasan sihirku dan dia sepertinya tidak akan sempat menghindar. Walaupun aku berlari secepat mungkin, aku tetap tidak akan mencapainya tepat waktu. Aku memejamkan mata kala mendengar ledakan.

Pelan-pelan ku buka mata, mengira akan melihat Len berbaring tidak bernyawa dan terpanggang di tanah. "Len!" Aku berlari ke arah tempat dia berdiri tadi. Rasa panik menikamku seperti pedang, kalau dia sampai meninggal aku yang akan di salahkan. Asap hitam beserta debu menganggu penglihatanku, aku mengumpat dalam hati. "Wind Magic:Gust," Walaupun angin bukan sihirku, aku bisa memakainya, asalkan sihir sederhana saja. Embusan angin membawa asap pergi. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Oh Tuhan!" pekik ku tidak percaya.

Di hadapanku adalah Len yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa ada sedikit luka di tubuhnya. Dia masih dengan polosnya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Aku tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. Tidak mungkin dia selamat dari ledakan sebesar itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Dia juga tidak akan sempat mengucapkan satupun sihir pelindung yang kuat, dengan waktu sependek itu. Tapi, dia masih berdiri di depanku, tidak terluka. Aku sepertinya kena serangan jantung karena terlalu kaget.

Sepertinya benar karena aku merasakan duniaku menghitam dan tubuhku yang terjatuh menghantam tanah.

* * *

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa setiap kali aku tidur, aku akan selalu memimpikan orang yang sama. Hanya tadi malam aku bisa tidur tanpa mimpi. Sekarang juga tidak menjadi pengecualian.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang dapat kulihat sekarang. Tidak bisa melihat pun aku tahu aku sedang mengamati anak itu, anak yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku. Semakin lama menunggu, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Di mana ini? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Hanya ada aku dan suara nafas seseorang. Huh? Nafas seseorang?

Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya datang menghampiri dan menyinari semuanya. Walaupun ini hanya mimpi, aku tetap harus menutup mata karena silau.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Di sebelahku adalah seorang wanita, orang yang sama seperti yang kulihat di mimpi sebelumnya, sedang berbicara lewat telepon. Seperti biasa, aku tidak dapat melihat wajah semua orang yang ada di sini. Hanya wajah anak cowok itu yang dapat ku lihat, yang sekarang ini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di samping wanita tersebut. Perhatianku hanya terfokus pada anak itu. Suara percakapan wanita itu dengan orang di balik telepon hanya menjadi suara latar belakang yang menganggu saja.

"Sudah siap? Baik. Segera dilaksanakan. Akan ku bawa anak itu sekarang. Jangan sampai membuat _dia_ menunggu terus. Oke, akan kututup sekarang," Entah kenapa, aku malah mendengarkan permbicaraan satu arah itu. Dia pasti mengecilkan volume suara telepon agar tidak menganggu anak yang sedang tidur itu. Tapi itu malah membuatku penasaran. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ke mana mereka-"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Anak itu sudah bangun, wanita itu sudah membangunkan nya dan siap untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Dia terus berjalan cepat, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ke dia. Sementara itu, aku berjalan di belakang mereka, mengikuti ke mana pun mereka pergi. Melewati lorong kotor, tanah bertebaran di sana sini, dengan banyak pintu di kanan kiri.

Tidak ada orang kecuali mereka, aku baru menyadari hal tersebut. Mereka terus berjalan melewati banyak nya pintu, terus lurus. Akhirnya mereka berhenti, di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah pintu besi. Aku mendengar wanita itu menggumamkan sebuah sihir, tapi aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang dia pakai. Pintu besi itu seketika terbuka dengan suara berdecit yang memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya dari jarak dekat.

Di balik pintu besi adalah sebuah altar. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari lilin yang nyala di setiap sudut altar yang kulihat berbentuk persegi 8, melambangkan elemen dasar setiap sihir, api, air, angin, tanah, petir, suara, logam dan cahaya. Wanita tersebut membawa anak itu memasuki altar. "Berdiri di dalam dan jangan berpindah," Anak itu menuruti dan berjalan perlahan menuju tengah altar. Wanita tersebut tersenyum sedih, walaupun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, aku dapat melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Aneh, tapi kalian tidak usah bertanya sama hal itu.

"Mulai" Suara serak menggema di ruangan yang relatif kecil tersebut. Warna-warni bermunculan dari setiap sisi, dan semua warna itu bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi warna putih yang menyilaukan mata.

Seketika itu juga, aku terbangun. Len berada di depanku, tampak khawatir. "Rin baik-baik saja?"

Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari, Len dan anak yang ku lihat di dalam mimpiku itu merupakan orang yang sama.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari rumah Rin, seseorang berdiri di bawah bayangan pohon. Sebuah ponsel menempel di telinga nya. "Aku menemukan nya," Dia menutup ponselnya dan menghilang, mengabur bersama dengan bayangan. Mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan ritual _itu_ lagi dan kali ini tidak akan gagal. Tidak boleh.

* * *

 _To be Continue_


End file.
